iSaved You
by Blue.Strawberry.Girl
Summary: Freddie salva a Sam de sufrir un accidente, muchos sentimientos serán revelados ¿Que pasará entre los dos? SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece es de el magnifico Dan Schneider, yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el primer fic de iCarly que escribo. Si es <strong>seddie<strong> ya que adoro esta pareja :D!. Será un two-shots, espero sus reviews y no sean tan duros conmigo porfa :3 bueno sin mas interrupciones, a leer!...

* * *

><p><strong>iSaved You<strong>

**Freddie POV:**

− ¡Sam! - grité lo más fuerte que pude para llamar su atención, pero fue en vano, corrí rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba. Mi mente estaba bloqueada, temía que algo le pasara, lo único que pensaba en ese instante era salvarla así que la empuje para quitarla del camino de aquel camión que al parecer se había quedado sin frenos… Segundos después, todo se volvió oscuro, recuerdos algo borrosos de mi infancia cruzaron por mi mente hasta llegar al que sin duda fue el mejor día de mi vida: el momento en que bese a aquella rubia de encantadores ojos azules, que siempre me hizo la vida imposible y ahora era la razón de mi existir…

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, ya que al abrir los ojos me encontraba en un cuarto pintando de blanco, habían cortinas de un tono celeste, yo estaba recostado en una camilla y alrededor había varias personas hablando mientras me miraban; no podía verlos con claridad pero si escucharlos.

− ¿Se pondrá bien doctor?- preguntó una voz femenina que sin lugar a dudas era la de mi madre.

−Eso esperamos, tuvimos que transferirle cuatro litros de sangre ya que es propenso al desangrado, así que por el momento está estable pero me temo que sus piernas fueron las que recibieron gran parte del daño así que no estamos seguros si volverá a caminar. Tendremos que esperar a ver cómo reacciona su cuerpo- respondió una voz masculina con tono serio y poco después mi madre rompió en llanto y ambos se retiraron de la habitación.

Pasaron unas horas después de la conversación que escuché, no sentía mis piernas, apenas y podía acomodarme en la camilla, pero todo había valido la pena, yo sería capaz de morir por ella. Llego una enfermera y me dijo que tenía visita. Habló a la persona y me sorprendí demasiado al verla.

−Hola- dijo tímidamente para después entrar y sentarse en una silla que estaba cerca de donde yo me encontraba.

– Hola- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

− ¿Cómo estás?-

−Bien, en lo que cabe, el doctor dijo que tal vez no vuelva a caminar-

−Freddie de verdad no era mi intención que esto te pasara, yo en verdad lo siento- dijo afligida y sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse.

−Sam, no tienes porque disculparte, tu no tuviste nada que ver-

−Pero, por mi culpa estas así- dijo mientras una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por una de sus mejillas, me acerque lo más que pude y la seque. Acaricie su rostro por un instante y le tome la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos.

−No es verdad, yo quise ya que si no lo hubiera hecho jamás me lo hubiera perdonado-

− ¿De qué hablas Benson?-

−Sam, este accidente me hizo darme cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, si algo te hubiese pasado, no sé que hubiera hecho… Sam te amo…-

− ¿Pero qué babosadas estás diciendo Fredward?, ese accidente te atrofio el cerebro- dijo molesta, quitó mi mano bruscamente de su rostro y se levantó dispuesta a irse pero yo la detuve.

−Cuando estuve inconsciente, me pasó por la mente el momento en el que nos besamos. Ese beso me demostró que sientes lo mismo por mi-

−Dijimos que jamás hablaríamos de esto-

− ¡admítelo!- dije levantando un poco la voz

−Freddie… yo… creo que…- alcanzó a balbucear antes de que nos interrumpieran.

−Disculpe, joven Benson pero el horario de visitas a terminado- dijo una enfermera que entró sin previo aviso

− ¡Entonces me voy!- dijo soltándose de mi agarre y quitando de su camino a la mujer que aun seguí en el marco de la puerta, literalmente.

Mientras tanto yo estaba sonriendo como un estúpido a la nada y la razón era que con su actitud desesperada me demostró que era cierto, que me quería como yo a ella…

**Sam POV:**

Salí del hospital lo más rápido que pude, empujando a cada persona que se cruzaba por mi camino, aún con las palabras del nub resonando en mi cabeza.

Una vez que estuve afuera del edificio me recargue en una pared, cerré mis ojos y recordé los ocurrido el día anterior.

_***Flasback***_

_Salimos de los licuados locos mientras platicábamos de cosas sin importancia, cuando me dí cuenta de que Gibby comía un grasito._

− _¡Dame eso Gibbson!- le ordené tratando de quitárselo de la mano pero opuso mucha resistencia._

− _¡no!, es el única que me queda, además yo lo compré-_

−_me vale un soberano cacahuate si tu lo compraste o no, solo dámelo- le dije gritando esperando a que se retractara de lo que había dicho pero en vez de eso salió corriendo cruzando la calle y yo lo imité sin embargo no me di cuenta de que un camión venía a mas de 140 km/hr e iba directo hasta donde yo me encontraba. Me quede a medio camino, no supe que hacer, simplemente me quede estática frente a una inminente muerte: por primera vez Samantha Puckett sintió miedo. Mis piernas no respondían lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue ponerme a temblar. Escuche que gritaban mi nombre pero aún así me quede inmóvil._

_Cerré los ojos dispuesta a recibir el impacto, pero de pronto sentí que alguien me empujó al otro extremo de la carretera para evitar que yo saliera lastimada. Cuando por fin reaccioné, me volví a la persona que me había salvado y no pude creer lo que vi. Freddie se había arriesgado por mi…_

_***Fin Flashback***_

Volví a abrir los ojos algo agitada por el recuerdo e inmediatamente me dirigí al edificio Bushwell. Al llegar entré y azoté la puerta para después sentarme en el sofá y hundir la cara en uno de los cojines que estaba cerca.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mí mejor amiga desde la cocina mientras bebía un poco de pepi-cola.

-Freddie. Eso es lo que pasa- dije mostrando mi rostro para encarar a la castaña.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- volvió a preguntar acercándose para poder sentarse junto a mí.

-¡Ese bobo se atrevió a decirme que me quería y esperaba que yo dijera lo mismo!-

-¿Y?-

-¿Cómo que y?-

-¿Qué le dijiste?- dijo algo ansiosa acercándose aun más a mí.

-Pues… no tuve tiempo de decirle nada, una estúpida enfermera nos interrumpió, pero hay algo más…-

-¿Qué?-

-No fue solo la interrupción la que no me dejo decir nada, sino que me puse nerviosa… No se fue lo que me ocurrió, un sentimiento inundó mi cerebro y lo único que hice fue balbucear tonterías-

-¡Oww sam, te gusta Freddie!- dijo saltando de alegría por todo el lugar.

-¡Claro que no!- dije algo enfadada

-Sam, admítelo, ese bobo como tu le dices hizo que tu mundo se volviera de cabeza con ese beso que se dieron, desde ese día su relación cambió por completo-

-Fue solo para salir del hoyo por no haber besado a nadie- me defendí pero fue en vano.

-Sabes que no es verdad, además Freddie ya lo confesó así que haz lo mismo, dejen su maldito orgullo atrás y el odio que en realidad no sienten-

-Que cursi sonaste- dije rodando los ojos para después ir a la nevera por un poco de jamón.

-Sam hay algo que tu no sabes…-

-¿De qué hablas?- dije dejando mi plato para después mirar a la morena.

-Cuando estábamos en la ambulancia, Freddie susurró tu nombre, al parecer estaba preocupada de que algo te hubiese pasado. Sam ese chico arriesgó tu vida, asi que debes hacer algo para compensárselo-

-Tal vez… tengas razón- dije buscando un tenedor para comer el jamón.

-Claro que la tengo asi que mañana irás de nuevo con él y le dirás lo que sientes-

-Pero no estoy lista- repliqué.

-No me importa- dijo y solté un suspiro. Se formo un silencio entre las dos hasta que me atreví a romperlo.

-¿Y por qué no me acompañaste a ver a Freddie?-

-Porque quería que estuvieran solos y al parecer funcionó-

-Si no fueras mi mejor amiga estarías rumbo al hospital- respondí algo divertida.

* * *

><p>y bien que les pareció? ya saben espero sus reviews (parezco desesperada ya lo sé :P) bueno nos leemos :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece es de el magnifico Dan Schneider, yo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro ;D**

* * *

><p>Hola! de nuevo yo con el segundo y último cap de este fic (deben de alegrarse, ok no). Espero que sea de su agrado y bueno sin más interrupciones a leer!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Pov:<strong>

Al día siguiente me levanté gracias a mi alarma que indicaba exactamente las 11:00 am. La apagué y hundí mi cara en la almohada.

−Odio levantarme temprano y más si es por culpa de Fredifer- gruñí mientras me levantaba de la cama para poder vestirme. Por alguna razón quería verme bien ese día _¿qué estas pensando Puckett? _Me reprendí mentalmente. Poco después baje por las escaleras y comí un grasito como desayuno para después salir por la puerta, e ir al hospital. Tardé poco más de media hora en llegar ya que me fui caminando para poder pensar en que le diría a Freddie.

−Señorita no puede pasar el joven Benson está dormido, necesita descansar- me dijo una enfermera que venía saliendo de la habitación del nub.

− ¡No me importa, ahora quítate, debo hablar con él!- le respondí molesta mientras la empujaba para que saliera del cuarto, entré y cerré la puerta con seguro.

-Estúpida enfermera- musité en voz baja mientras me acercaba al banco que se encontraba junto a la camilla de Freddie para después sentarme en el. Solté un suspiro mientras miraba al chico que efectivamente estaba dormido. Tomé aire y comencé a hablar.

-Hm… se que tal vez no me escuches pero me servirá para cuando despiertes… bien aquí voy…-

**Freddie Pov: **

Me la pasé toda la noche pensando en ella, en sus bellos ojos celestes, su cabello rubio y su linda sonrisa que siempre me ponía de buen humor. Suspiré y susurré su nombre, _jamás había sentido lo que siento por ella, ni siquiera con Carly… Definitivamente la amo, no hay duda. _Me dije y con este pensamiento por fin caí dormido.

A la mañana siguiente el doctor y una enfermera llegaron a mi habitación.

−Buenas noticias joven Benson, usted está fuera de peligro podrá volver a caminar en unos meses pero necesitara reposo y caminar con muletas, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el médico y yo simplemente asentí.

−Bueno me retiro, la enfermera se quedará a su cuidado para administrarle el suero o por si necesita algo- dijo finalmente para después marcharse. La enfermera se puso a hacer lo suyo y por alguna extraña razón me quedé dormido, tal vez fue por qué me quedé hasta tarde pensando en Sam. Después de un rato una pelea me despertó, dirigí la mirada a la puerta y pude ver quién era. Ella finalmente entró pero yo me hice el dormido, se sentó junto a mí y maldijo a la enfermera lo cual me hizo sonreír sin embargo ella no lo notó.

-Hm… se que tal vez no me escuches pero me servirá para cuando despiertes… bien aquí voy…- dijo ella ¿nerviosa? e hizo una pausa para después continuar.

−Lo acepto, me gustas y mucho… no me preguntes como ocurrió ni cuando pasó ya que no lo sé… discúlpame por todos los golpes e insultos y también discúlpame por no habértelo dicho antes pero creí que seguías enamorado de Carly, y pues pensé que si te lo decía me rechazarías o creerías que es una especie de broma pero el punto es que… me enamore de ti y no lo quise aceptar- dijo finalmente mientras se acercaba a mí para poder besarme tiernamente. Abrí los ojos de golpe para comprobar que no fuera producto de mí imaginación, y por suerte no era así. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar mejor del beso y después de doce segundos nos separamos.

−Lo sabía- le dije con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y ella se quedó desconcertada.

−Creí que estabas dormido-

−Lo estaba hasta que la discusión con la enfermera me despertó- dije algo divertido y ella me sonrío cálidamente.

− ¿Y qué sabías?-

−Qué me querías de la misma forma que yo te quiero- dije acercándome a ella para poder besar a la rubia, duramos menos que el primer beso pero eso no le quitó lo mágico al momento. Cuando nos separamos ella me dio un golpe en el hombro.

− ¡Au!- me quejé por el dolor.

− ¡¿Por qué la agresión?-

−Para no perder la costumbre- dijo cómo si fuera lo más obvio.

− ¡Sam!-

−Es broma, sabes que te amo- dijo dulcemente y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, nos acercamos y nos unimos en un tercer beso…

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado y estoy pensando en hacer un secuela sobre esto pero no es nada seguro así que no prometo nada. Dejenme sus reviews para saber si les gusto, si la odiaron, si me quieren matar y shalalala (:<p>

Muchas gracias a tods por sus reviews, sus alertas y favoritos de verdad me hacen muy feliz :D! Hasta el próximo fic.

Nos leemos! ;D


End file.
